


Wonderful

by wayhaughtforever



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Jealous Lena Luthor, One Shot, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayhaughtforever/pseuds/wayhaughtforever
Summary: After Kara and Lena defeat Lex, Kara calls in an old friend to help get rid of some of Lex's dangerous materials. Seeing how Kara acts with this mysterious visitor gets Lena feeling jealous. What will happen when Lena finally realizes she is in love with her best friend?Note: i do not own these characters. No copy right infringement intended.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 346





	Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just had an idea about a jealous Lena and decided to get it out on paper. So, I hope you like it.

It had been about a week since Kara and Lena (with the help of their friends) found and stopped Lex and Leviathan. Now that Lex was defeated for good this time, Lena and Kara were able to track down all of Lex’s secret storage facilities and bases across the globe to collect all of his weaponry and other dangerous technologies. Once they found all of Lex’s stuff, Lena kept all of the tech that could actually be used for good and offered to have the rest destroyed. 

The one problem was Lex’s supply of Kryptonite. While Kara and Lena were slowly becoming friends again, the Kryptonite struck a nerve with Kara and Lena. Lena, honestly never wanted to be near the stuff again because it reminded her of just how lost she got and how she almost killed the most important person in her life. Meanwhile, Kara didn’t like the idea of all of that Kryptonite existing at all, and although she was beginning to trust Lena again, she was still a bit cautious when it came to the Kryptonite.

At the DEO, Alex and Kara were finishing organizing and cataloging all of the tech that needed to be destroyed as well as keeping track of every ounce of Kryptonite. 

“Lena just finished combing through Lex’s last storage warehouse in National City, and she is going to bring the last of the Kryptonite and tech here soon.” Alex updated Kara. Kara simply nodded. 

“What are we going to do with all this stuff until we can properly get rid of it? It seems a bit risky to keep all of this in one place at the DEO. It just seems like a disaster waiting to happen.” Alex said to her sister as she watched Kara move the last of the boxes into the basement vault. 

“You’re probably right. It does seem like a target, especially since Supergirl flies in and out of this building on a regular basis. It’s like a beacon for bad guys.” Kara said with a half-smile. 

The Danvers’ sisters were heading back up to the main level of the DEO, when Kara suddenly perked up: “I have an idea. I might know someone who can help us store and even get rid of some of this stuff.” 

Alex looked at her sister in confusion but before she could ask for more details, Kara super-sped off to make a phone call. 

_ Lord knows who Kara is calling. It could be anyone from Barry Allen to Sara Lance. Well, I guess I better prepare for a super-friends visit.  _ Alex though smiling. 

Lena Luthor walked into the DEO followed up by a few of Alex’s most trusted DEO agents carrying boxes from Lex’s storage. 

“Hey Kara, Alex! This should be the last of it. Anything that is remotely dangerous or has any traces of Kryptonite is here.” Lena said waving her arms towards the boxes.

“Thank you Lena.” Kara said sincerely, while smiling and maintaining eye-contact with Lena for a bit too long.

Lena nodded after a few seconds. Luckily, they didn’t have time to acknowledge the momentary awkwardness because Alex started talking to someone on her coms. 

“Ok. i’ll let Supergirl know. Thanks, Davidson.” Alex said into her coms before turning to face her sister. 

“You have a visitor. They are coming up now.” Alex said curiously. She didn’t know who Kara called, but she could take Barry off the list because he would have just ran in without checking at security. Lena felt a bit out of place at the mention of Kara’s visitor, but she remained standing in her place opposite Kara. 

Soon enough, the mysterious guest arrived, and Lena knew exactly who it was the moment she turned around (well, she knew one part of the woman’s identity). Diana Prince, CEO of the largest art restoration company in the world. 

“Hello, Love!” Diana said, smiling at the sight of Kara/Supergirl. 

At that Kara ran over to meet Diana and hugged her tight. Diana was one of the only people on Earth who could take one of Kara’s strong hugs, so Kara took full advantage of it. 

“Diana! I’m so happy you could come. Thank you, it really means a lot to me.” Kara said as the duo walked back towards Alex and Lena. 

Alex was a bit star struck. She knew of Diana Prince, AKA Wonder Woman. Kara had told her stories of her hangouts with the Justice League that Clark invited her to a few times. Alex knew the woman was a badass and one of the nicest people in the world, too (according to Kara). 

Lena, on the other hand, had a knot in the pit of her stomach as soon as she saw how Kara and Diana reacted to each other. 

_ How does Kara know Diana Prince, and why had she never mentioned it before. Why did Diana call her “love”? Wait, Kara is in her Supergirl outfit, so Diana must know the truth. I guess Diana was more important than me to her… NO. Stop! I can’t jump to any conclusions again. I can’t go back to where I was before.  _ Lena said to herself as she watched Kara and Diana walk towards them with Diana’s arm over Kara’s shoulder. 

“Diana, this is my sister Alex..” Kara said pointing to Alex. “... and this is my… friend, Lena Luthor.” 

Lena noticed the pause before Kara said friend, but she tried to hide the hurt she felt knowing that she and Kara were still not back to normal. Lena shook Diana’s extended hand and half-smiled at her. 

_ Damn, she’s got a strong grip,  _ Lena thought before letting go.

“Kara, when you said you were calling in back-up, I did not expect you to call Diana. I thought you said she lives on a remote island.” Kara and Diana started to laugh at Alex’s comment. 

“Well, I guess my secret island isn’t so secret…” Diana looked at Kara playfully, which Lena 100% noticed and just made her more unsettled for a reason she didn’t understand. 

“... I do, Alex, but I have residences across the globe. And I just so happened to be in Gotham for a meeting when Kara called and asked for my help.” Diana explained. 

“Speaking business, Kara told me that you want me to store some sensitive material and destroy what I can of it?’ Diana asked the group of women.

Alex nodded. “Yeah. Kara thought you were our best option. I guess Kara knows something we don’t about your abilities and contacts that you can destroy Kryptonite easily and safely.” Alex confirmed. 

“Come with me, I’ll show you what we are dealing with.” Kara said, placing her hand on Diana’s lower back to guide her to the vault. 

Lena stood next to Alex, carefully watching Kara leave with Diana. Her curiosity (i guess you could call it, because Lena was not ready to admit that it was jealousy) got the better of her, so she turned to Alex. 

“How does Kara know Diana Prince?” Lena asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. 

“Diana used to work with Clark before he went to Argo. A few years ago, Kara went to one of their parties, I guess you could call it, and Clark introduced them. I guess they kept in touch more than I thought.” Alex said, shrugging her shoulders. 

Once Lena heard Alex mention Superman, the pieces started to come together in her head. The physic, the obvious super-human strength, the “parties” with Superman and Supergirl. Diana Prince was Wonder Woman.  _ Oh Shit.  _ Lena thought.

“Wonder Woman. That’s why she knows Kara’s identity. She is a superhero, too.” Lena said to Alex, and again Alex just nodded. 

_ How could I, a Luthor, who only recently tried to kill her compete with a literal Amazonian Warrior, Goddess? Woah, where did that come from? But, I mean, of course, Kara would want someone like Diana Prince. Kara deserves someone like Diana.  _

_ Lena  _ was brought out of her thoughts when Kara and Diana returned from the vault, laughing and smiling. 

“I can take all of that off of your hands, Alex. No problem.” Diana informed Alex.

“Thank you, Diana.” Alex replied. 

“I’m going to make some calls and have Donna and a few others come collect all of the materials and take them home.” Diana said, before walking off to make her phone calls.

“Donna?” Alex asked, curiously

“Donna Troy. She is sort of Diana’s apprentice or something.” Kara replied and Alex nodded. 

“So, you and Diana seem close.” Lena said, trying not to sound jealous. 

“Yeah. She’s great! I don’t get to see her nearly as often as I would like, but when we do get a chance it’s nice.” Kara said, smiling. 

_ Oh damn, there really is something going on.  _ Lena thought as she took a deep breath. 

“Well, I… I’m happy for you. You deserve someone good like that to be with. And it doesn’t hurt that she is gorgeous.” Lena added, trying not to show her disappointment. 

“Wait.. What?” Kara asked, clearly confused as to why Lena thought she and Diana were together. 

“You and Diana. You obviously have something going on with each other. I mean I didn’t even know you were into women, but if you're happy I guess I’m happy for you.” Lena said, half-smiling. 

Kara was dumb-founded, and noticed that her outburst caused some people including her sister to look over at them, so she pulled Lena into the Med Bay nearby. 

  
  


“Lena… Diana and I… we are just friends. We aren’t together. I mean I like her but just as a friend.” Kara explained, softly to Lena. 

Lena just stared into those deep blue eyes that she finally realized she gazed into much more than any friend would do to someone who was just a friend. 

“Really?” Lena breathed out. 

“Yes, Lena…” Kara said, carefully brushing a piece of hair out of Lena’s face and tucking it behind her ear. 

“..can i ask you something though?” Kara added. 

“Sure.” Lena replied, quietly. 

“What’s going on? If I didn’t know any better I would have guessed that you were Jealous.” Kara said, giving a soft chuckle because it couldn’t actually be real. 

_ Lena couldn’t actually have feelings for me. Not anything other than friendship, right?  _

Kara heard Lena’s heart rate instantly pick up at Kara’s question, which only confused kara even more. 

_ Was she upset or disgusted at the thought but she didn’t want to hurt my feelings? Or could she really be jealous?  _

“I… well… I don’t know. I mean what if I was?” Lena finally let out. 

_ Screw it. Why not tell Kara the truth. The last time we kept things from each other all hell broke loose. _

Kara’s eyes went wide at Lena’s reply. As much as she dreamt about Lena reciprocating her feelings, she never actually thought it would happen. 

Lena’s sort of admission gave Kara a sudden surge of confidence.

“If you were then, I would tell you that Diana and I aren’t together because my heart already belongs to another CEO….” 

Lena perked up at Kara’s words and her jaw dropped ever-so slightly. 

“...and I might even ask you if I could kiss you.” Kara finished. 

Lena’s surprise was overridden by her desire for Kara and she quickly pulled Kara closer to her and pressed her lips to the taller blonde’s. 

Once the shock wore off, Kara deepened the kiss and gripped Lena’s hips, pulling her closer. 

After what felt like forever, Lena pulled back because she needed to catch her breath. 

“Wow.” Lena whispered out, looking up into those beautiful blue eyes she loves to get lost in. 

“Wow is right. That was…. That was amazing. I’ve been wanting to do that since I first saw you.” Kara admitted. 

“What? Really? Why didn’t you ever say anything?” Lena asked, genuinely curious. 

“I never thought you would be interested in me, and I didn’t want to mess up our friendship. So, I decided that I could be happy just being your friend.” Kara replied. 

“Well, Darling, I wish you would have because I’ve had the same feelings for almost as long.” Lena said, smiling. 

“Oh Rao, we are idiots, huh?” 

“It would appear so, but now we can stop wasting time. Kara Danvers, will you go on a proper date with me?” Lena asked, smirking, as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck. 

“I would be honored.” Kara said, before leaning in to kiss Lena again. 


End file.
